Milah
Jolly Roger Her farm |occupation = Crossing guard Pirate |relatives = seefamily |species = Human |haircolor = Dark brown |eyecolor = Gray |portrayedby = Rachel Shelley |firstmention = Desperate Souls |firstappearance = The Crocodile |latestappearance = Devil's Due |latestmention = Dark Waters }} Milah is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fourth episode of the second season and is portrayed by guest star Rachel Shelley. History Some years after this, after Baelfire has grown to be a young boy, Milah collects wood, while refusing help from Rumplestiltskin, who insists he can be useful despite his limp. With a hint of bitterness in her tone, she instead directs him to play with their son, the one thing he can do. Suddenly, they hear a shriek from Baelfire, and the pair find him collapsed in pain from a snake bite. Milah hastily kills the snake, and she and her husband bring it to a healer named Fendrake, who tells them it's an Atlantean rat snake and its bite is fatal. He offers them an antidote, but wants a hundred gold coins as payment, something the couple obviously don't have. Leaving the healer's hut empty-handed, Milah formulates a plan for Rumplestiltskin to kill Fendrake and steal the potion. After procuring a dagger with the last of her gold, she shows it to him at a tavern, pushing him to use it and be brave for once. When he continues to be hesitant, she kisses him, trying to shake him into a courageous stupor. When Rumplestiltskin departs to complete the mission, Milah stays behind, distractedly staring off as she sips her drink. A man knocks into her, spraying her drink over her blouse, which he amorously wipes off, with much protest from her. She is rescued by Killian, a pirate captain, who punches the drunk, and then kisses her hand with gentlemanly courtesy. Appealing to her sense of adventure, he describes the far away lands he's seen and invites her to join him. Milah declines, despite wanting to accept, because of her obligations to her husband and son. He accepts this, but he leaves the invitation open for the future, stating he's in port often. Later, Milah watches her son's condition continue to worsen, when Rumplestiltskin returns with the potion. She frets over needing to hide Fendrake's corpse, however, Rumplestiltskin explains the deal he made with the healer, in which he'll owe him his second-born child. Milah, horrified that he sold away their possible future, coldly thanks him for deciding her life, before storming out to the tavern. Milah's marriage with Rumplestiltskin continues to deplete as she secretly keeps company with Killian and his crew at the local tavern, without her husband's knowledge. One day, Rumplestiltskin arrives to the tavern, beckoning her home. Milah initially refuses, but she relents after Baelfire begins calling for her. Later, while laying in bed, she expresses displeasure to Rumplestiltskin of her current life. Milah wishes to leave village life so they can explore and see the rest of the world. Oblivious to her concerns, Rumplestiltskin asks her to try to make their marriage work for their son's sake. She agrees reluctantly, but during the night, she leaves behind both her husband and son to join Killian on an adventure travelling the seas. By the next morning, word spreads that Milah has been kidnapped by Killian. Rumplestiltskin begs Killian to return his wife, but he is too afraid to fight the pirate and returns home alone. Ashamed of his own cowardice, Rumplestiltskin lies to Baelfire, telling him that his mother is dead. Years later, Milah interrupts a duel just as Rumplestiltskin, now the Dark One, is preparing to kill Killian. She clarifies that Killian never kidnapped her, and she went willingly with him due to their mutual love for each other. While Rumplestiltskin is seething over this, Milah holds out the red hat of his associate, Smee, and reveals she is possession of the magic bean he so desires. In exchange for the item, she wants Rumplestiltskin to leave her and Killian alone. To carry out the deal, Rumplestiltskin ascends onto the deck of Killian's ship and questions her about leaving their son behind. Milah retorts that she has lived with the regret of leaving Baelfire, but couldn't stay in a loveless marriage with Rumplestiltskin. At one point, he moves to grab the bean from her hand, but she throws it to Killian. When she claims to have never loved him, a furious Rumplestiltskin rips out her heart. Collapsing in Killian's arms, she proclaims her undying love for him just as Rumplestiltskin crushes the heart to ash, killing her instantly. After her death, Milah ends up in the Underworld, unable to move on because she harbors guilt over abandoning Baelfire. }} }} Family Mr. Gold † Weaver †|ME='Milah' †}} Jacinda Vidrio}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Milah has a talent for drawing, which she passed on to her son. Her house is full of drawings of landscapes,File:204Home.png File:204WeveTalkedAboutThis.png reflecting her dreams to see the world. **According to co-executive producer David H. Goodman, Hook's drawing of Milah is a self-portrait. Rumplestiltskin's drawing of Baelfire was also done by her.David H. Goodman on the Season Two DVD/Blu-ray Audio Commentary for "And Straight On 'Til Morning" |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call described her as, "a woman who's often at her village's tavern and is bored with being a wife and mother. Yearning for adventure, she joins a band of thieves". *The casting call name for her was "Milha". |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Milah's swordFile:204ThankYou2.png is the same sword that Hook uses after Rumplestiltskin takes his other sword in "The Crocodile". This can be seen in episodes like "Queen of Hearts",File:209Lock.png "Lost Girl"File:302FightCancelled.png and "The Jolly Roger".File:317HookDuel.png **However, this contradicts with the events of "Siege Perilous" in which Emma needs an object that touched Mr. Gold before he became the Dark One and sets up a plan to get Hook's sword from him. Interestingly, the spell still works even it is not Hook's sword but Milah's, which never touched Rumplestiltskin at all. Costume Notes *The blue dress Milah wears when Rumplestiltskin returns home from the front,File:214InjureYourself.png File:214WillNeverEver.png is the same dress that Guinevere wears for the scene where Arthur becomes king in "The Broken Kingdom".File:504NoLongerTheBrokenKingdom2.png File:504FollowedYourHeart.png |-|Other Notes= Other Notes *According to the Blu-ray exclusive featurette "A Fractured Family Tree" on Once Upon a Time: The Complete Second Season, Milah and Hook were married. Adam Horowitz has stated that this was a mistake made during the production of the featurette, and, as far as the show canon is concerned, Milah and Hook were never married. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}es:Milah de:Milah fr:Milah it:Milah nl:Milah Category:Female Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Original Characters